<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just because you're over it by limey5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619468">just because you're over it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limey5/pseuds/limey5'>limey5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limey5/pseuds/limey5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella returns to the loft after a day of volunteering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just because you're over it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently heard that CFD volunteers were some of those helping staff our city vaccination sites. I have no doubt that, if they weren't fictional, Stella and Sylvie would have been first in line to volunteer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella dug her keys out of her coat pocket and unlocked the apartment door. She toed her shoes off and pulled her mask off her face. Her keys clanged as she dropped them in the bowl on the entryway table. Kelly and Casey both turned at the noise.</p>
<p>"Hey, Babe," her boyfriend called out to her.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys!" She said brightly, smiling at the pair. She joined them in the living room area of the loft, balancing herself on the armrest next to where Kelly was sitting. He slid his arm over her knee, pulling it towards him to rest his chin. They'd been watching the Hawks game, a couple of styrofoam containers and empty beer bottles littering the coffee table.</p>
<p>She could tell that Casey was trying his best not to look jealous but he couldn't quite hide the longing in his face as Stella bent down to briefly kiss Kelly hello. She knew exactly who he was thinking about. </p>
<p>"I'll leave you guys."</p>
<p>"Case, you don't have to leave, man."</p>
<p>"No it's okay. I have an early job tomorrow."</p>
<p>The couple watched their friend disappear into his room before they began speaking again. </p>
<p>"He's such an idiot," Kelly blurted out as soon as Casey's door had shut.</p>
<p>"Nice thing to say about your friend, Kel."</p>
<p>"Hey! He's your friend too!"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not the point."</p>
<p>"I know but you know he's being an idiot." </p>
<p>Stella sighed. "I know he is. I worry about those two."</p>
<p>"They'll figure it out." He shrugged and she felt his movement through her whole leg. "We did."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't exactly call that a rousing success story…" She raised a hand to scratch at the scruff of his neck and grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Okay, wise guy. How was it today?" He asked, changing the subject. He reached across for her other leg and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. Stella curled herself into Kelly's side, reaching over him to slip his beer from his grasp. She stole a sip before placing the bottle back in his hand. </p>
<p>"It was really, really good."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Maybe it's silly, but I feel like I made a difference today. I mean, I know I help people every day at 51, but it really felt tangible today." She felt ridiculously eager voicing it, but she knew Kelly would understand. She knew he felt similar about his time at OFI. </p>
<p>"That's not silly. They had a need, and you stepped up to help. I'd have helped, if it hadn't been over 15 years since I took a paramedic course."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't think the one paramedic course in academy qualifies you to give vaccinations anyway."</p>
<p>"Probably not," he chuckled and took a pull from his beer. "Tell me more about it."</p>
<p>Stella launched into the story of her day working as a volunteer vaccinator at one of the City's vaccine sites. Kelly watched her the whole time with that small smile of his. </p>
<p>"It was healthcare workers, and grocery store workers, and people's grandmas. Honestly, it was really great." </p>
<p>"You're really great, Stella Kidd."</p>
<p>Kelly's words caused her to blush. They just recently gotten their footing back, after that disastrous few weeks. He had never been one for words, but he'd been trying. </p>
<p>She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, raising her right hand to cup his jaw. "So are you, Kelly Severide."</p>
<p>Their lips connected and Stella knew she was right where she wanted to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>